This Is Love
by PPine
Summary: "Kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untuk orang yang kau sayang?" -Seungcheol. Dan mawar merahlah yang menjadi pilihan Jeonghan. Yo! Yo! aku bawa ff SeungHan. Ada yang minat baca *gak.
Pairing : SeungHan

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka sendiri, orang tua, Pledis Ent. Yang pasti sih Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya menggunakan nama mereka hanya untuk kepentingan cerita tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalo lebih boleh juga sih #plak.

Warning : BL, Typo(s), EYD nggak bener, bahasa campuran/?. Dll lah

-PPINE-

Siang itu di kota seoul terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang melayani pengunjung di café miliknya. Ia ikut turun tangan saat dilihatnya pengunjung siang itu sangat banyak. Mungkin karena saat ini memasuki jam makan siang dan kebanyakan orang kantoran akan pergi keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Seungcheol hyung. Bisa kau bantu aku?" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada Seungcheol si pemilik café. Seungcheol yang merasa dimintai tolong berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa mingyu?"

"Bisa kau antar ini ke meja nomor 7, ada masalah di dapur. Wonwoo hyung berulah lagi."

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas penjelasan Mingyu yang tidak jelas itu. Tapi ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mingyu, tidak kaget lagi mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang mengatakan ada masalah yang dibuat Wonwoo karena sudah terlalu sering Wonwoo membuat onar di dapur. Ia terlalu ceroboh untuk urusan dapur, sepertinya lebih baik Wonwoo ditugaskan sebagai kasir saja atau pelayan. Terlalu berbahaya jika ia berurusan dengan dapur untung ada Mingyu yang selalu sigap untuk membantu kekasihnya –Wonwoo-.

Seungcheol mulai berjalan mendekati meja nomor 7. "Ini pesanan anda. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama." Seungcheol meletakkan 2 piring pancake dan 2 gelas chocolate milkshake ke atas meja. Seungcheol berjalan menuju kasir dan dilihatnya Wonwoo dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menurutnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hei kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Tanya Seungcheol disertai tawa kecil.

"Berhenti tertawa hyung."

"Oke. Ada apa heum?" Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo lembut. Seungcheol sudah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai adiknya jadi tidak heran lagi kenapa ia begitu perhatian terhadap Wonwoo.

"Mingyu memarahiku hyung karena membuat masalah lagi, seperti dia pemilik café ini saja. padahalkan kau yang punya café, kenapa dia yang heboh sendiri? Ck aku kesal hyung."

"Haha sudah jangan cemberut lagi. Nanti pengunjung di sini tidak berani ke kasir kalau kau pasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Ah…sepertinya mulai sekarang kau jadi kasir dan pelayan saja, agar aku tidak rugi menanggung keonaran yang kau buat." Seungcheol berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang menurut Wonwoo sangat kejam.

"Ya hyung kau jahat sekali." Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Wonwoo.

"Kerja yang benar Wonwoo-ya. Aku ke atas dulu."

"Ne ne" jawab Wonwoo. Seungcheol mulai menitih tangga untuk menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai 2. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa empuk kesayangannya. "Hah ternyata lelah juga bekerja di café, sepertinya aku harus menambah gaji mereka."

.

"Eoh hyung mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Jaga cafenya Min. Aku mau keluar sebentar." Seungcheol berlari menuju mobil sportnya yang ia parkir di depan café dan menancap gas dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Mingyu. Mingyu hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

.

.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di sebuah toko bunga di pinggiran kota Seoul. Seorang namja bersurai panjang sedang merapikan bunga dagangannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum manis melihat bunga-bunga yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hyung bisa kau rangkaikan bunga untukku?" Jeonghan –namja bersurai panjang menoleh ke arah pegawainya yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Sebenarnya semua pegawai yang ia miliki sudah Jeonghan anggap adik sendiri.

"Tentu saja, apa untuk kekasihmu Soonyoung-ah?" yang ditanya hanya bisa tersipu mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan. Jeonghan tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang tersipu seperti itu padahal biasanya ia sangat absurd –itu menurutnya.

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?"

"Yang simple saja hyung tapi tetap cantik sepertimu" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"aku namja Soonyoung-ah." Jeonghan mulai merangkai, perlahan namun pasti terbentuklah sebuah buket bunga yang sangat caantik bahkan luar biasa.

"Wah hyung kau ini jenius atau apa? Daebak ini sangat indah hyung." Soonyoung takjub melihat buket bunga di tangan Jeonghan.

"Kau berlebihan." Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian dari namja di depannya.

"Berapa hyung?"

"Untukmu setengah harga saja."

"Uwaah kau malaikatku hyung." Balas Soonyoung dengan wajah sumringah sampai matanya tinggal segaris. Seungkwan –pegawai lain yang baru saja datang dari gudang belakang berjalan mendekati Jeonghan dan Soonyoung, menatap penasaran buket bunga di tangan Soonyoung.

"Youngie hyung itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Jihoon." Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Seungkwan mencebikkan bibirnya. Jeonghan dan Soonyoung menatap heran Seungkwan yang cemberut.

"Wae? Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku iri dengan Jihoonie hyung."

"Hah?" Soonyoung melongo mendengar jawaban dari Seungkwan.

"Apa kau ingin Soonyoung memberimu bunga?" Jeonghan menatap Seungkwan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan, untuk apa bunga darinya. Aku ingin Vernon yang melakukan itu hyung. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memberiku bunga. Aku iri sekali mendengar Youngie hyung akan memberikan buket bunga itu untuk Jihoonie hyung." Cerocos Seungkwan dalam dua tarikan nafas *mentang-mentang main vocal #digetok Seungkwan.

"Apa dia separah itu?" Soonyoung menatap Seungkwan. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Seungkwan.

"Kalau begitu ini untukmu. Anggap saja ini dari si bule tidak peka itu." Jeonghan memberikan setangkai bunga - yang baru saja ia ambil dari pot bunga di belakangnya. Seugkwan menerima bunga pemberian Jeonghan, ia terharu melihat Jeonghan yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Gomawo hyung." Seungkwan tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang sejak tadi melihat drama di depannya hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu, kemudian meminta ijin untuk menjemput Jihoon.

"Aku mulai bosan melihat drama kalian. Kalau begitu aku ijin menjemput Jihoon ya hyung?"

"Kita tidak sedang bermain drama Youngie hyung." Seungkwan menatap Soonyoung datar.

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi ingat untuk kembali ke sini. Semoga sukses." Pesan Jeonghan diakhiri kata penyemangat. Soonyoung hanya nyengir mendengar pesan Jeonghan dan pergi melesat keluar toko bunga.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Soonyoung, seorang namja tampan memasuki toko milik Jeonghan. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Hei" sapanya yang ditujukan untuk Jeonghan. Jeonghan menghentikkan kegiatannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ingin tahu siapa yang menyapa.

"Oh.. hai Seungcheol hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ia berjalan mendekati Seungcheol yang sudah duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat dan sepertinya kau baik juga."

"Kau mau cari bunga hyung?"

"Ya, kira-kira bunga apa yang cocok untuk orang yang kau sayang?" Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah bersih dari duri-durinya.

"Ini." Ia serahkan bunga itu ke Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengambil bunga yang disodorkan oleh Jeonghan dan terdiam menatap bunga di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa perlu dibungkus?" tanya Jeonghan saat melihat Seungcheol terdiam menatap mawar yang baru saja ia berikan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan, kemudian kembali menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk dengan mawar merah itu.

"Tidak perlu. Akan langsung aku berikan."

"Oh" Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Jeonghan dan mengulurkan bunga di tangannya.

"Untukmu." Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol bingung tapi tetap menerima bunga itu. Untuk beberapa saat Jeonghan berpikir dan kemudian wajahnya merona saat ia menangkap apa yang dimaksud Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum menatap Seungcheol.

"Jadi apa maksudnya ini?" Jeonghan ingin memastikan sesuatu dengan bertanya langsung ke Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum tampan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan. Jadilah kekasihku?!" Seungcheol kau membuat wajah cantik di depanmu bertambah merona. Aigo dia semakin cantik saja mengalahkan bunga mawar di tangannya. Jeonghan setengah mati sumpah. Untung tidak ada pengunjung, bisa mati berdiri dia kalau banyak pengunjung yang melihat aksi Seungcheol. Seungcheol dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Jeonghan.

"Jadi apa kau mau?" dengan malu-malu Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya membuat surai panjangnya bergerak-gerak lembut. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar mendengar ah bukan lebih tepatnya melihat jawaban Jeonghan. Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan ke dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Seungcheol, Jeonghan juga sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia suka ternyata mencintainya. Ah Jeonghan rasanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Karena di begitu bahagia.

EPILOG

"Hah.. kenapa mereka mesra sekali walaupun baru jadian. Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan anak tidak peka itu." Seungkwan meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki kekasih yang datar seperti Vernon. Oke sepertinya dia diabaikan oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sedang berbahagia di depan sana.

.

.

.

END

Balik lagi, kali ini dengan ff SeungHan. Oh ya ide buat bikin ff ini itu waktu liat itu tuh yang ada di trans. Dan mungkin bisa dibilang ini ff remake, mungkin. Terus kayaknya buat ff yang kemarin aku update bakal nggak dilanjutin / mungkin bakal aku repost tapi dibuat oneshoot / bisa juga twoshoot. Oh ya terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav ataupun foll ff aku yang kemarin-kemarin dengan dukungan kalian itu bikin aku semangat buat karya baru ya walaupun aku nggak update-update sama cerita baru wkwk. Dan insyaallah aku bakal buat Meanie, SoonHoon, VerKwan version dari ff SeungHan ini. Akhir kata review please. Bye!


End file.
